An auction is classified into a seller-based auction and a buyer-based auction, which are expressed as an auction in general. In some occasions, the seller-based auction is called “auction” while the buyer-based auction is called “reverse auction.” Also, “lease” is a term used for taking a profit by renting a property of a lessor to a lessee, and “rent” is a term used for paying a certain amount of money for using a property of an owner. In frequent cases, these two terms are commonly used as “lease” or “hire of things” without distinction.
In various types of auctions, the most important fact is to maximize a profit of an auction initiator, and this maximization of the profit is the purpose of the auction. Therefore, in the seller-based auction, the highest bidder will become a successful bidder, whereas in the buyer-based auction, the lowest bidder will become a successful bidder. However, in a typical auction or reverse auction, it usually proceeds with selecting a successful bidder who bids the highest or the lowest price among many participants by simply comparing prices proposed by the participants. Thus, through this selection method, it is limited to maximize the profit of the auction initiator, and also, a participation range in the auction is unnecessarily restrictive, resulting in inefficient proceeding of the auction.
Under the generally practiced selection method of the typical auction, even though a bidder provides a better option or an additional condition, the bidder is not allowed to be selected if the bidder proposes a lower price. Thus, the seller loses a chance to get an additional advantage other than the price, and those bidders who can offer the better options or conditions are not willing to participate in the auction, and as a result, numerous competitions may not achieved, reducing an efficiency of the auction. Particularly, as for the lease auction, there may be a case that a number of bidders are grouped together because of a certain schedule of the lease. However, the typical auction selection method that evaluates only the prices proposed by the individual bidders selects a bidder who proposes a higher price even though the group of bidders provides the better condition. Accordingly, there may be a problem in that the lessor is not able to maximize the profit.